Another Woman's Man
by Mist Maker
Summary: Storm thinks about the man she loves. Ororo/Remy/Rogue
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Same as before, don't own them and I make no money from this.  
Ororo's POV  
  
Another Woman's Man  
  
  
My name is Ororo. I live in a beautiful mansion with my teammates, my family. The X-Men. And I am happy, somewhat so.  
  
I mean I live in a big mansion, I get food and cloths and it is all  
free of charge. I am surrounded with people who love me.  
  
'So what is the problem' you may ask?  
  
I am in love.  
  
I am in love with another woman's man.   
  
THAT. That my friend is the problem.  
  
Not only am I in love with someone else's boyfriend but also the woman is a close friend of mine and the man is my best friend.  
  
'That's fuck up' you say. Yes, it is.  
  
Well they aren't dating right now but I know that will change soon. They have an on again off again relationship.  
  
Do you know what it's like to love a man that is so close yet so far away? A man that would do anything for you and you for him.   
  
His name is Remy.  
  
I didn't plan it to happen like this but I have always loved him. Ever since I was a little girl, or was turned into one rather. He rescued me and protected me and I loved him for it.  
  
I know he doesn't love me the way I love him because he still sees me as a child, his little sister. And I know that is how it should be.   
  
It is very hard on me to love him.   
  
Do you know what it is like to have a man like Remy come into your room in the middle of the night, just to TALK?  
  
  
It is frustrating for me. I want to touch him and kiss him and….  
  
And Rogue. She is a nice person and I love her like a sister. I don't think they belong together. They hurt one another too much.  
  
Do you know she left him to die? Yes to die! And I know he still loves her.  
  
Why can't he love me that way? They way a man loves a woman.  
  
I sit here and watch as she gives him the cold shoulder. He does not deserve that kind of treatment, especially for her. If anyone should want to hurt him it should be me. He has hurt me the most by what he did in the mutant massacre, but if I am not angry with him anymore than neither should anyone else be.  
  
I watch as he pines for her and he tells me how much he loved her. Me!  
  
But I sit and listen and I give him my support and a shoulder to cry on and a bed to sleep in. Because?   
  
Because I love him, that is why.  
  
I am cursed to love someone who will never see past his obsession to what is real. To me.  
  
The is a song that I think about the kind of fits this situation, do you want to no what it is?   
  
It is called Fallin' by Alicia Keys.  
  
She says   
'I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you.   
I've never loved some one the way that I love you.'  
  
Fitting isn't it.   
  
So I sit and I watch and I wait for a day that will probably never come. I wait for him to love me the way that I love him.   



	2. NP Ch2

I do not own the x-men, I do not make money off of any of the stories that I right and this is just for fun.

How long has it been since I've smiled or laughed or been happy? Too long, that's how long. I have thought long and hard about what I'm about to do but it must be done. I have waited long enough and I shall not wait any longer. What is it that I am going to do you ask? Well first I am going to get a total makeover. That means hair, nails, makeup, you know, the works. Then I shall get a new dress and go out on the town. I mean Remy is not the only eligible bachelor on the face of the planet. He is not the end all and be all and he is certainly not going to be the one to drive me insane. There shall be a total change starting with him coming to my room every night. Oh, he can come if he wishes but I shall not be there, I will make it my business not to be anywhere near him. Why? Why? I shall tell you why! Because every time he is near me I can feel my heart breaking, every time he stands near me and looks at her I feel the tears welling up and every time he speaks of her I want to just lay down and die. So I shall not allow my self to hurt any more, I will not be is shoulder to lean on when he is whining and I will certainly not destroy my soul any longer. You think that I am being drastic. I am not. I just can't do this any more. It hurts too much. I am only human, people seem to forget that, that I am only human, only a woman. Why should I be the one who is strong? Why can I not breakdown and cry and have a bad day? Or be loved? Or, or………huh.  
It breaks my heart to think of how he will feel when I give him the cold shoulder but I know that they will get back together and I will be alone as always. So I shall stop feeling sorry for myself and pick my self up. I have planned for a girl's night out. Jean, Betsy, my self and even Rogue is invited. I will dance with any man who asks and if someone offers to buy me a drink I will take it with a smile. I will not push men away anymore for the hope that he will see the love in my eyes and I shall see it in return. This is something I need to do for me. Me. How odd it is to think of doing something for myself….huh….strange…me. I think I like the sound of that, me. Me. ME! WOW, that feels really good. 


End file.
